The Bloody Truth
by Kawaii Cupcake
Summary: One year after the death of her family, Rukia Kuchiki learns a secret about herself that has been kept secret for hundreds of years. Suddenly high school life isn't so normal anymore.


**This is something I came up with a few days ago while playing Assassin's Creed II, and I had to write it down. Enjoy! And reviews are always welcome!**

Rukia Kuchiki stood alone on the deserted sidewalk, unsure of what she should do next. Her mind told her to retreat, to flee from this mess and tell Kisuke that she couldn't do this. But her heart told her that there was a task to be done and she was going to see it through. Even if it took away the last of her pride. And Rukia _always_ listened to her heart, her passion as some would say.

The only light was the dull bulb in the street lamp beside her. Illuminating off her skin until it appeared to be made of flawless pearl. Her crow black hair was hidden under the light cloak she wore over her small body in order to hide her identity. And her deep blue eyes were glowing with anxiety under the brilliant full moon. The dagger he had given her was held uncertainly in her right hand, the ropes that restrained the prisoner was held in the other. She looked every bit like the assassin she would soon be.

Finally, the church bells rung and she saw a figure gliding towards her in the distance. Right on time, she muttered to herself. Ever so slowly did she step forward and meet the eyes of this being before her. Reaching his hand out cautiously, the man dropped a bag of loot in her hand. Rukia, who was never known to forget even the smallest detail, untied the strings that closed the bag and checked to make sure she wasn't being fooled. Kisuke had warned her such things happening in the past, and would be very angry if she were to make the same mistake those fools had.

Once she was positive all the gold pieces were there, she threw the ropes to the man, who took the prisoner ungratefully. After one last look at the young and seemingly unthreatening girl in front of him, he turned his back and started to walk away. On cue, Rukia took the dagger and lodged in between his shoulder blades. The man fell to the ground and glared up at her.

"You tricked me, you wench!" he hissed through his teeth, his breath foul. How could I have fallen for such a thing, he thought angrily to himself.

"I'm just doing my job," Rukia replied calmly, taking the dagger in her hand once again and slitting the man's stubbled throat, watching with disgust as the blood trickled down rapidly. She took the prisoner, who nodded to her a job well done, and began walking back down the sidewalk. She had just killed this man. On the outside she appeared to have herself together, to be perfectly calm. But on the inside she was completely shaken, but a little excited. This is what she did now. Kisuke would be proud.

**{One week before}**

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep._

"Ugh, five more minutes please," Rukia groaned as her hand searched for the OFF button on this damned alarm clock. It was Wednesday morning, and she didn't feel like moving from her feather-filled pillow and cozy bed.

"Ruuuukia, get up!" shouted best friend Orihime, a very ditzy girl with sunset hair, while hitting her over the head with a pillow. She had slept over at her house last night, which Rukia was contemplating whether or not she should continue to let her do so. But Rukia's parents had died the previous year, and she knew Orihime only wanted to keep her company.

"Aaah, I'm up! I'm up!" she shouted right back at the girl, jumping out of bed and into the restroom before she was hit again with the pillow.

The day dragged on slowly, boring Rukia to the core. It was a huge relief when lunch finally came around. As usual, she sat with Orihime and Tatsuki at their table, which almost seemed reserved for only them every day.

"Hey, guys. Have you seen the new guy?" Orihime whispered excitedly. She was always so happy, even when the situation was completely hopeless. You could always count on her to lift you up off the ground.

"What new guy?" Rukia replied flatly, not in the mood to deal with people fussing over something so small.

"You haven't heard? Geez, where have you been, Rukia? Everyone's been talking about it," Tatsuki exclaimed rather loudly, leaning over the table with disbelief.

"Huh? Well, I don't really know…but there's no reason to act like everyone else and make a fuss. Just because he's new doesn't mean he wants all this attention. Remember when Chizuru moved here? She was so freaked out she was hiding in the girl's locker room for crying out loud!" She replied as a crimson hue flushed over her cheeks.

"There he is. . . " Orihime said turned to sneak a peak at this boy who was stealing the spotlight. And at that moment, Rukia saw why everyone had been so exhilerated about him. This boy, he was _gorgeous._ His tangerine colored hair was spiked in every direction, and his chocolate colored eyes seemed to be able to see something no one else could. The scowl he wore on his face only added to this strange beauty. As if he felt her stare, he turned towards her, causing her to look away in complete embarrassment.

"Ooooh, Rukia! He's checking you out! And you were checking him out!" Orihime doubled over in laughter as Tatsuki tried to calm her down.

"I was not!" Rukia shouted in quick defense, her fists coming down on the table. "But. . . um. . . I'm ready to go. Bye! I'll see ya this evening!" and with that she leaped off the seat and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Orihime and Tatsuki staring after her with befuddled looks in their eyes.

Rukia clutched her knees to her chest when she reached the roof of the school. What was that all about, she thought, dreading the answer. Why did I leave? I shouldn't be acting like this! But there's something about him, something _unnatual_. As though he's hiding something, a secret, that he doesn't want anyone to know. Oh, god. Now you're being paranoid. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously, looking down at the school yard where there were only a few kids left. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what life was like when she was eight. It was a great distraction, and that was exactly what she needed at the moment. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when someone stepped up behind her.

"So you're Rukia Kuchiki, eh. . . " she heard a deep voice that still somehow managed to be smooth like silk. Gasping, she stood and slowly turned around to see the boy she was just thinking about minutes before.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya," he said, meeting her eyes. Those eyes seemed to make her melt.

"H-how did you know my name?" she aked uncertainly. He cocked his head to the side and whispered something unintelligable before replying.

"That's not of any importance right now. But Rukia. . . " his voice making the hairs on the back of her neck stand, "how would you like to go on an adventure?"

"What? What kind of question is that? I just met you!" she yelled at him, but it didn't seem to shake him in the least bit. This boy, this boy she saw for the first time not even ten minutes ago, was asking her if she wants to go on an adventure? What kind of adventure? Why would he ask her that?

"You're bored here, I can tell. But if you take my hand, I promise you an adventure. Kisuke would be very happy to see you, you could be of very good use to us." He held out his hand which she stared at, uncertain. She desperately wanted to take it, but she didn't know what to expect if she did.

At that moment, the wind blew, rustling the leaves below her. Her hair blew in her face, and she reached up to push it behind her ear. An adventure, his words echoed in her mind. How great that sounds right now. She looked up and saw him staring at her intensely, holding her captive with his eyes. An adventure. . .

Stepping forward, Rukia took his calloused hand with her own small dainty one. The wind whirled around her in some sort of dance, the sounds so relaxing she closed her eyes in contentment. That was last thing she remembered before everything went black.

When Rukia opened her eyes, she immediately realized there was something different. Whether or not it was good or bad, she had no clue. But she knew something had made a drastic change, and it worried her.

"Hey hey hey, look who's up!" shouted a bubbly voice from somewhere nearby, startling her. Turning her head slightly, Rukia saw that it was a man with a green and white striped hat and matching robe, wearing clogs. What's with this guy? He's even weirder than Ichigo. . . she thought with a mental sigh. Wait, Ichigo. . . the memories of that afternoon rushed over her like a tidal wave.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity and bewilderment. Despite asking she had a pretty good idea who this fool was.

"Why, Rukia, where have my manners gone? My name's Kisuke! Pleased to meet ya!" he thrust his hand out, which she stared at dumbly before grasping firmly and shaking it. Kisuke, the man Ichigo mentioned. But why is he such a big deal?

"You're probably wondering why you're here!" he went on, "Well, you're here because you said you wanted an adventure, and we're gonna give ya one! You see, Rukia, you're an assassin. Not exactly you, but your ancestors. But we can take that blood running through your veins and train you to be just like them! And also, I might wanna add that everyone else here are assassins too!"

Rukia sat in stunned silence for several seconds before finding her voice again. But when she tried speaking her voice cracked in several places. "So you're telling me that I was born to. . . kill people?" she asked in amazement.

"That's not all you'll do! There's more to being an assassin than that! But that's a story for another time. . . right now I have some work to do. Ichigo will help train you, so be nice to him!" with a final wave of goodbye, he turned to take his leave. Rukia was left sitting alone in the chilly room, feeling more alone than she ever had.

There's no way any of this is true,it's to unrealistic. Is someone trying to trick me? Many useless thoughts drifted through her mind as she sat there, feeling confused and worried. And finally, she saw a crack of light shine through the door.

"Rukia. . . I'm sorry about this. You can leave if you like." Seeing it was Ichigo made her stomach do flips. No, no. Settle down. This isn't something to get excited over, she scolded herself.

"Why would I leave? I don't even know where I am. . ." she sighed deeply, putting her head in her hands," and I feel like this is all some sort of joke. A really bad one."

To her surprise, he chuckled. It was deep, and husky, but it lifted her spirits and sounded like a beautiful melody to her ears. She looked towards him, astonished. "I assure you, this isn't a trick. What would we gain out of tricking you? And as for where you are, well Kisuke owns a "candy shop" and that's where we currently are. So what do you say, will you allow us to train you?"

She looked down at her hands uncertainly, her mind a jumbled mess. But once again she made the mistake of looking up at the boy in front of her. And she saw something in his eyes that made up her mind for her.

"Yes, I. . . I want to be an assassin," she whispered quietly as she was captured in the chocolate hues. "Train me to be an assassin."

The training wasn't difficult, it was more explanations than anything. Like how to know if the enemy was going to try to trick you, which turned out to be very useful. Also, she noticed that there were many people from her school here. Most of whom kept to themselves and never received a second thought or glance. Like Momo Hinamori, a very sweet girl in her homeroom class. And Uryu Ishida, who sat behind her in Math. Also, Renji Abarai, the one exception of them all. He was a hot headed football player who loved flaunting his skills.

"This is amazing, these people. . . they go to school and live normal lives. But… they're not normal. They're actually assassins. Killers." She told Kisuke one day during break in his underground training room.

"Of course. Maybe you forgot, Rukia, but these people are still humans. Not all of them want this, but once the assassin blood has been awakened, you can't just ignore your calling. Things happen, you use your powers without meaning to. These people _want_ to live normal lives, but when you can't have something you want. . . you could always pretend you have it right?"

"Powers? What powers?" Rukia asked, her eyes glinting with excitement. "Do I have powers?"

"I think you might. You haven't been with us long enough to tell, but your family is one of the most powerful throughout all of history. Because we knew this, we tracked you down and gave you an opputunity we knew you couldn't resist." Kisuke smiled down at her gently, his eyes looking apologetic yet proud.

"Kisuke, I don't know if I can handle this. I mean, it's a lot to take in. . . " she once again looked down at her hands, staring at them until everything was a blur.

"I know, but I also know that you're a very strong girl. Very will powered. Once you set your mind to something, you never give up. Just like your brother, Byakuya. He was a very unique assassin, very brave. He loved what he did, but he loved his family even more."

"My brother? He was. . . an assassin? I should've know." She sighed, tears coming to her eyes at the very memory of her kind brother.

"I expect you'll be a lot like him, Rukia. You radiate with potential." He gave her a reassuring grin that instantly reminded her of Orihime. "So how about we talk about your first job? Some people don't like the killing part of it, so they instead play minor roles in the whole plan. I think we should get Momo to do this one with you. She hasn't been on a job in a while."

They both stood, stretching their arms above their heads with contented sighs. Walking upstairs, Rukia listened intently as Kisuke explained what it was that she would be doing. It was all planned out, and that slightly made her feel a bit better.

**Okay! So we're moving our way up! Very slowly, but still moving! I don't know if I should make this a oneshot or a longterm story, but I guess that's up to the readers. Please review, comment, etc. it really gives me inspiration and the will to go on! Thank you so much for reading ^_^**


End file.
